A variety of financial investment programs exist to facilitate protecting consumer assets. Among these programs, long-term investment plans allow consumers/employees to save for their future/retirement within an expected period of time.
For example, a pension plan is an income arrangement that provides consumers deferred compensation following retirement. Pension plans typically are employment-based and may be classified as defined benefits, defined contributions, or a combination of both. Defined benefit plans involve the promise of an employer for a specific payout at retirement based on the employee's salary and length of membership in the plan (e.g., Individual Retirement Accounts (IRAs) and 401(k) plans where pre-defined investments are allocated from the employee's income). Similarly, with defined contribution plans, employers and/or employees contribute funds during employment; however, the payout at retirement is based on the performance of the investment and the amount of compensation is uncertain. Hybrid plan designs combine features of defined benefits as well as defined contributions (e.g., cash balance plans).
When used correctly, these programs not only promote economic growth but also personal financial safety. Investing resources provides fixed capital (e.g., land, buildings, equipment) for the economy and potential gain for the investor. The most effective long-term investments bear low risks and offer high profits. These investments minimize the effect of market fluctuations and other risks to maximize the expected return.
As those of ordinary skill in the art would appreciate, methods for reducing investment risk include, but are not limited to, diversification and hedging. Investing in a variety of assets to diversify investments creates less risk than the weighted average risk of its constituent assets. Modern portfolio theory (MPT) mathematically formulates the concept of diversification in investing to reduce the total variance of a portfolio return. Alternatively, hedging involves investments in one market to offset and balance potential losses/risks incurred by assuming an opposing position. Methods for risk-averse investments are well understood and appreciated.
Unfortunately, despite the potential reward of investing and risk-aversion techniques, many employees fail to establish any long-term investment plan at all. In some cases, these investment programs are not always available to a large portion of the population. Even where available, many employees/consumers lack the motivation to invest over a long period of time because it is difficult to visualize a high-expected return without sufficient investment expertise. Accordingly, transactions costs (e.g., fees, commission, and so) are high and employees/consumers often are unwilling to accept the risk of investment for an unknown reward.
Related to investment programs, some employees/consumers choose savings to preserve their income. Savings are defined as income not spent (i.e., deferred consumption) such as, for example, money put aside in a bank. This also includes reducing expenses. Savings are relatively accessible to a larger group of users than most investments. A deposit account paying interest is often used to hold money for future needs. Typically, conventional saving methods earn low, fixed rates and present correspondingly lower risks than investments. It is possible to invest resources not spent as previously discussed; however, increased saving does not always correspond to increased investment. Nevertheless, consumers must still rely on self-discipline to save.
One method for encouraging financial asset protection influences users during the consumer transaction process. For example, a current approach allows consumers to save and/or donate a portion of a credit or debit transaction. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,191, to Burke, filed Apr. 27, 1995, for a “Method and System to Create and Distribute Excess Funds from Consumer Spending Transactions,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The system rounds up any credit or debit transaction to the nearest dollar and allows the consumer to save the difference between the actual transaction price and the rounded amount in a surplus account. This approach creates excess funds from spending transactions and provides an immediate opportunity to set aside these assets at the point of sale, thereby reducing transaction costs to save.
Although these systems are effective for creating opportunities to defer assets, the consumer still must actively choose to allocate the excess funds into a surplus account. Furthermore, current approaches only set aside the excess funds for future consumption (i.e., saved) rather than investing in hopes of realizing higher long-term returns. As discussed above, saving specifies a lower-risk preservation of money with a generally lower return than investments (e.g., a savings account offering a 3 percent interest rate may only grow at 1 percent annually based on a 2 percent inflation rate). In return for a commitment to place an investment for a fixed period of time, long-term investments can offer a higher yield to encourage consumers to protect their assets. Compared to shorter-term savings or investments that may respond quickly to market fluctuations, investing a portion of savings over the long-term can return enough to outpace inflation. These lower rates are often insufficient to motivate an experienced consumer to actively allocate excess funds into a surplus account.
Current systems assume consumers possess adequate financial knowledge to realize the expected return from preserving assets. However, an inexperienced investor may not visualize an immediate benefit of saving. Techniques that allow a consumer to save excess funds during a consumer transaction rarely provides the consumer with potential investment benefits in real-time. Without immediate knowledge, the opportunity to save may not overcome a pre-conceived reluctance to defer consumer finance. A lack of motivation to reduce consumption continues to deter many users from protecting their assets, even prior to considering investment options. Accordingly, an improved system and method for creating a nexus between savings/investments and consumer transactions through real-time investment projections is desirable.